Letters to Pyrrha
by noble4259
Summary: It's been a month since the fall of Beacon and Jaune's still having trouble coping with Pyrrha's death. To try and cope he writes letters to Pyrrha knowing that she'll never get his letters. He does it to let his emotions out and to reminisce on what could have been. Please R&R. I wanted to try out this idea and want to know what people think. Criticism is allowed hate is not.
1. Chapter 1

One month after Beacon fell:

Hey Pyrrha. I don't know why i'm writing this considering that you'll never be able to read it. Ren noticed how depressed I was after... well you know. He suggested that I write my thoughts down to clear my head and he told me that a month ago. I guess i'm just that desperate and depressed to try anything to help me cope with what happened. So I'm gonna write letters to you even though you'll never get to read them. It's been rough with you gone Pyrrha. I've been constantly depressed and I can't think straight. My mind still goes back to when you kissed me and shoved me into that locker so that I would be safe. You said that you would always be there for me Pyrrha...but how could you when you wouldn't let me be there for you when you were hopelessly outmatched? Nora's not as cheery as she once was. She hides behind a smile that could deceive someone who didn't know her as well as us but I can see through the cracks. Ren is stoic as usual but he seems more vulnerable now. Like he isn't as unmoving as he once was. Me on the other hand? I've been a mess. I can't get enough sleep, I constantly feel regret, and I feel so alone. You were my light in the darkness Pyrrha. My sunshine, my hero, and now you're gone. You're gone and I can't do a thing about it. I'm trying this to give me some peace of mind and so that I can try to cope. After the battle I found your shield Akuo at the bottom of the cct tower, the melted remains of Milo, and...and your coronet. These three things is all that is left of you now and every time I look at them I start to tear up, get emotional, and think about what could have been with you. When we were sitting in the courtyard at Beacon I was going to tell you how I felt. That I fell in love with you after you told me that I was the kind of guy that you were looking for. When you started to talk about destiny I was confused and wanted to comfort you as best as I could but I fucked that up. I didn't talk to you until after you fought Penny and I regretted that. When we ran after Cinder killed that woman in the stasis unit I was terrified. I got even more scared when we saw Cinder fly up the tower after defeating Ozpin. Then you stared at me with a look in your eyes that told me you were saying goodbye. You kissed me and shoved me into that locker. You never gave me the chance to tell you how I felt. Now you're gone and I can't ever get you back. What I'm about to say is a little too late but better late than never I suppose. I loved you Pyrrha Nikos and I Pray to Oum that I will be able to avenge you so that I can see you again. I'll write back to you when I have the time. I'm traveling with Ruby and whats left of our team and we're heading towards Mistral. I love you Pyrrha and I'll talk to you again soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Pyrrha. Sorry I didn't write to you sooner but a lot of bad things happened along the way. It started with Ruby running ahead to a village being attacked by Grimm all by herself. Then when we finally caught up to her she was being overwhelmed by a gorilla Grimm that Ren called a Beringel. We helped her kill it and went on to kill the remainder of the Grimm in the village. We...we were too late Pyrrha. All the villagers were killed and devoured by the Grimm. Our job was to protect the innocent from the Grimm and people who would do them wrong and we failed. We failed to save them. When we were looking for survivors I found a ripped up teddy bear in a pool of blood...then I found what was left of the child. He couldn't have been older than seven Pyrrha. I started to get sick and vomited profusely until my nerves steeled again. I picked up the boys corpse and brought to the grass on the outside of the village, found a shovel, and buried the boy. When I was done I looked down at my hands and all I saw was blood and mud. The boys blood and the dirt I buried him in all over my hands reminding me of my failure to protect. It reminded me when I failed to protect that woman in the pod that Cinder killed, to protect you from that nevermore at the Colosseum and Ruby had to save you, and finally...when I failed to make you stay. When I failed to convince you not to let destiny control your life. When I failed to protect you from doing something that I knew and you knew would lead to your death. It's hard for me to try and be confident in myself when I'm trying to be a huntsman. But what keeps me going is that i'll see you again Pyrrha. I know I will. When that finally happens and I avenge what happened to you. I can rest in piece and come back to you. I'll finally make your dream come true and we will shine together. I'll write to you again when I can but until we see each other again. Wait for me Pyrrha. Wait for me my love.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Pyrrha, It's been a month since I last wrote. In the span of that month a lot of things have happened. A village hired us to fight against this Grimm I've never seen before that was called a Geist. It was a challenging foe that we could barely damage but I figured out that it's mask/face was it's weak point. It's funny Pyrrha, how when we first met you said I would make a great leader and there I was directing what we should do against the Geist. Our reward was a small amount of lien and an upgrade to my armor and Crocea Mors. I used something special to make them better Pyrrha. I used... I used Akuo to make new armor and improve my sword. When the blacksmith asked me where I got the metal from I simply said from a friend but you know that you're more to me than just a friend Pyrrha. Your were my partner who turned me from being a nigh useless fighter, to a warrior that could fight against Grimm with no problem. You were the one that loved me when I was too dense of a dumb ass to see that you loved me for being myself. You loved me in the purest of ways Pyrrha. When I was still crushing on Weiss you told me to just be myself and ask her out even though it hurt you. You loved me so much that you valued my happiness over my own and I will always remember that. Along with my armor I added a red sash of cloth around my waist that was part of your outfit that you wore all the time from our dorms. When I tied it around my waist I started to tear up and cry silently and all the memories that I had with you just flooded back to me. After a few minutes of crying I wiped my tears and showed Ren, Ruby, and Nora what my new outfit looked like. All three of them looked and smiled sadly at me. I then thought of how I always have a part of you with me Pyrrha. That you're still watching over and protecting me. After we left the village we then headed over to another village called Shion that we were told had a working airship and we were going to ask to use it to get to Mistral. Shion was a place that my family and I used to go and camp at often. You would have loved it there. It was always fun to go when it was warm and when my seven sisters and I got too hot we cooled off in a lake nearby our campsite. I had a lot of good memories there when I was a child. I told the group of my time at Shion while we were on our way there and when we finally reached the village... It was utterly decimated Pyrrha. A place that I had visited so many times when I was young and had many fond memories of was completely destroyed. There were corpses all over the place, the airship we were going to use to take us to Mistral was a burning pile of wood and rubble. We found a wounded huntsman nearby but he was barely alive and we asked him what had happened. He told us that bandits attacked and with the negativity of the bandits attacking the Grimm came. I talked to Ruby and Nora that me and Ren could take turns carrying him until we could find medical help but Ren called at us shortly after and the huntsman was dead. All the life was drained from his eyes and he had blood dripping from his mouth. I put my hand to my head and just lamented the fact that another person died in front of me. I told Ruby that I was just tired of losing people. First you Pyrrha, then that little boy, and now this huntsman? I couldn't take it. We buried the huntsman and stabbed his weapon in the ground behind his grave. We then left and setup a campsite nearby the village because it was getting dark. I couldn't get to sleep after Shion. I got up, grabbed my scroll, sword, and went to a clearing in the woods. I found a tree stump and rested my scroll on it. I opened it up and selected that training video you made me Pyrrha. I went through the motions and followed your instructions to the letter Pyr. With every swing I screamed an emotional yell and swung hard enough to make the grass flatten. After I completed your instructions I was breathing heavily and took the break you said I could have. I watched on as the recording of you told me that I will only continue to improve and be a real huntsman. Then you got to the part where you nearly confessed to me and I about broke down right there. I watched on with sad eyes as you continued to show your unconditional love for me and told me that you're just happy to be a part of my life... And then the video ended and started to repeat. I stared up at the stars and I imagined that you were one of those stars Pyrrha. That you were a star in the sky that was looking down upon me. I then wiped away what tears leaked out unconsciously and prepared myself for your training video once more. I didn't stop til I couldn't physically do anymore. Your recording and coronet is all that i have left. I'll wear this armor with honor Pyrrha. Because I know that the Goddess of Victory and woman I love is still with me. She just isn't here right now.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Pyrrha, This month has easily been the worst of them all. First off after we left Shion we made it to an intact village called Higanbana. We got two rooms and spent the night. After we left we found the ruins of a village that has been destroyed for some time. The place was covered in encroaching fauna and broken buildings. We looked around for a bit and found no signs of fighting or trouble. The place was called Oniyuri and Ren told us it was like Anima's mountain Glenn had it have never been completed. While we were walking among the ruins Ren suddenly stopped us and closed his eyes. Not a second later some crazy looking, trench coat wearing asshole came out of nowhere and attacked us. He threw Ren away like he was a ragdoll, overpowered Ruby in seconds, jumped on my shield and looked me in the eyes like a lunatic, and dodged Nora's hammer like it was nothing. I told him we weren't looking for a fight but he just cackled and smiled maniacally at us. He then pointed at all us individually, said that only Ruby and I were of any interest of his. He said that he was there to whisk Ruby away and I retorted that we weren't gonna let him do that. He just smiled and looked at us saying "Good". He attacked me right away, faster than anyone I had ever faced. If it wasn't for Ren the crazy guy would probably taken me out. He knocked Ren away and started to attack me again. He smacked me around like a toy and didn't even use his weapon on me. He then charged Nora but unbeknownst to him Ruby loaded an electric shock magazine in Crescent Rose and shot Nora. He started laughing again and jokingly stated what did that accomplish. Nora then retorted with charging him, fully powered and smashing him like a bug with her hammer, at least I THOUGHT she crushed him. He stood there without a scratch on him and didn't even lift a finger to block Magnhild. Except he didn't block Nora with his hand but with his tail. The guy was a scorpion faunus. He then kicked Nora away with two blows and back flipped onto a house. He then talked about how he serves his Goddess which we all assumed was Cinder. He just laughed and said that she wished. He then went on to attack Ruby and the rest of us. He was completely demolishing us, he wasn't even breaking a sweat! He knocked me, Nora, and Ren out of the fight in the span of a few seconds then set his sights on Ruby once more. He knocked her around with several heavy blows and destroyed her aura with one last kick to her stomach. All of us were down and defeated. Ruby was at this bastards mercy and I couldn't do a damn thing about it. I turned away in pain and thought again how useless I was once more... Then a miracle happened. Ruby's uncle came out of nowhere and stopped crazy ass from killing Ruby. I immediately was flooded with relief and knew that everything was gonna be ok. The crazy ass guy revealed himself as Tyrian and started to fight Qrow. It was a titanic battle that looked dead even between the two with neither getting an edge over the other. Tyrian seemed to gain the advantage when he disarmed Qrow but he showed no worry and proceeded to pummel Tyrian with several blows that knocked him off his feet. In the end of the fight Ruby tried to help Qrow but ended up getting in the way and Qrow got wounded by Tyrian's stinger. Ruby then in return cut Tyrian's tail off, he screamed in pain and called Ruby a bitch then retreated away. I helped Ruby pick up Qrow and she started to bombard him with questions abut who Tyrian was and why he wanted her. Qrow answered "Whats your favorite fairy tail?". I then felt that what he was going to say had to do with you Pyrrha because of what you told me when we were talking about destiny that evening. I felt that this conversation we were going to have with Qrow wasn't going to be good. Until I write to you again Pyr. Your Knight, Jaune Arc.


	5. Chapter 5

**Important note read at end of chapter:**

* * *

Hey Pyrrha, I...I have so many thoughts right now. Qrow told us the story of the Four Maidens and that they were real. I then said to Qrow angrily that they wanted you to be a maiden. They wanted to turn you into someone you weren't and that none of us would've recognized. I then accused Qrow and Ozpin forcing the burden on you Pyrrha but he retorted that you did it on your own will. I walked away from the fire angrily and stewed in my thoughts. When you were talking to me about destiny that evening, you seemed like you were torn in two. Like you wanted one thing for yourself but wanted to do the other thing for someone else and for the good of others. But you thought you were going to be given a new power. You didn't know the risks of what would happen and they never told you. Right when Ozpin was transferring the power and you started to scream in pain, he said silently " I'm sorry', I think he said that because he didn't tell you what was going to happen when the process was completed and that it was his fault as to what happened to you. My mind kept racing through all of the possibilities if I had just told you that destiny was something that didn't matter. That being there for those you loved and cared for was all that mattered in the end. I just wish i would've said something different, because that's what set you off to do what you thought was your destiny. I blame Qrow and Ozpin for what happened to you, because if Amber was too young and inexperienced then why would giving her power to you Pyrrha, a seventeen year old huntress in training be better? Why not an experienced huntress or Glynda for Oum's Sake! Why force it all on you? They are the reason you're gone Pyrrha and I will never forgive them for that. When I started to pay attention to the conversation again, Ruby asked Qrow why he didn't just travel with us and I responded by telling her that he was using her as bait. Qrow responded by saying that it was complicated and I retorted that there was people hunting Ruby, the schools were being attacked, and we are all being left in the dark! He told me to sit down and started to tell us the story of the two brothers which were a sort of religion that he and Ozpin believed in. Long story short the dark brother created the Grimm and liked to bring death, while the Light brother brought life to the land. Then at one point they both agreed to end their quarrel and create the human race as a living being that could choose to be evil or good. Qrow told us that each of the four academies had an ancient relic of vast power hidden beneath them and that our enemies were after the four relics which could change the whole world. He then told us that the true villain behind everything was a woman named Salem and she was the reason for all the attacks. I was shocked by everything he told us and was still angry at him for being one of the reasons your not here right now Pyr. Ruby then questioned again why Qrow still didn't travel with us and he told us that it had nothing to do with secrecy, it was his semblance to blame. His semblance is bad luck and that whoever is near him, whether friend or foe is affected by it and that it could never be turned off. That was his reason for not traveling with us. Still angry at him I insulted him by sarcastically telling him that he was a real bundle of help wasn't he. He then walked off and we all went to bed. We were awoken by Qrow coughing, and he was coughing up a purple substance that seemed like poison. He halfheartedly joked that it was unfortunate and he passed out. I'll write to you again soon Pyr. I have to help Ren carry the walking drunk. Until next time, your knight Jaune Arc.

* * *

 **Note: Tomorrow I will not be updating because my high school graduation is tomorrow. I apologize and will get back to writing on Monday. Til then Noble signing off!**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey Pyrrha, we finally made it to Mistral. It has been one helluva journey Pyr. After we got our gear together and started to carry Qrow, he started to get steadily worse and started to murmur in his sleep. We came to a fork in the road. One route would take us through the mountains all the way to Mistral but we probably wouldn't make it there soon enough to save Qrow. I still despise him for the role he played in your death but I don't want him to die. I just don't want Ruby to lose another member of her family. The other path was would take us through an old town call Kuroyuri. I then told them that not all of us could make that climb up the mountains with Qrow injured. Ruby suggested that we go to Kuroyuri but Ren looked at the ground with pain in his eyes and said that it was destroyed years ago. He started to act hostile at our continued suggestions to go to Kuroyuri and Nora suddenly said that we all could split up. Almost immediately my mind flashed back to when we split up after you shoved me in that locker Pyrrha. When you split us up, I was sent somewhere away from the battle in anguish, regret and helplessness, and you left to fight someone who was too strong and that lead to your death. I couldn't lose another part of our team Pyr. Losing you was bad enough and i'm still not over it but if I were to lose Ren or Nora? Or even both of them? I don't know if I could keep myself together. Immediately I argued that we needed to stick together and keep each other safe. I wanted to say I didn't want what happened to you repeat itself. I couldn't lose another member of our family Pyr. Nora brought up the fact that they would be faster than me and Ruby carrying Qrow and even if they couldn't get to Mistral fast enough it will give them a better view of the land. I agreed with them to split up and told them to keep each other safe. We went our separate ways and Ruby tried to comfort me by saying that they would be fine. I then said with pain in my voice that she didn't know that. Shortly after we walked down the path to the village we finally made it there. It was completely destroyed and in ruin. Even worse than Shion and that village we failed to save in time. Ruby started to question why Ren didn't want to come here and I replied that I had a pretty good idea why he didn't want to. I knew that Ren and Nora said that they were orphans in the past and with Ren profusely refusing to go through Kuroyuri gave me the hint that it was his old village he used to live in. Ruby and I looked around and couldn't find anything to help Qrow with the poison. We went back to him and Ruby crouched to check on him when I heard a roar far in the distance. Ruby said that we didn't have to worry because we were far away from the Grimm. She then started to apologize to me for dragging me, Ren, and Nora along with her and saying that it was her fault. I then said with pain that we lost you Pyrrha. But that she also lost you too. She lost You, Penny, her team, and had to deal with her sister being depressed. I told her with a smile that she didn't make us come with her. She gave us the courage to follow her. Suddenly that roar we heard earlier was a lot closer than before and it was no beowulf howl. Not five minutes later Ren and Nora were here, and I asked them what that was. Ren then dropped to his knees and started silently saying no. I started to hear what sounded like a huge horse coming and turned around to see the scariest Grimm I have ever seen Pyrrha. It was a massive skeletal horse with a disgusting morphed monster connected onto its back. It then started to look up after a series of disgusting snaps and cracks then looked at us and screamed an ear piercing howl. I then started to run over to Qrow and get him up, but as soon as I picked him up the Grimm started to charge at me and Qrow. I thought we were done for but Ren used his semblance and saved us. I ran Qrow over to a safe area and went to join the fight when he suddenly grabbed my arm. He looked at me hard, eyes with such intensity that made me make a silent promise to make sure we all made it through this. I then left and joined the battle. It attacked us with arms that could stretch extremely far and wouldn't let us get close enough to do any damage. Ren kept pelting it with gunfire from afar and I yelled at everyone to keep moving and run around in a circle to prevent it from hitting us. I ran in close to get a good cut on one of its hind legs but it didn't feel a thing! It kicked me away and I put my sword back in my sheath to use my new upgrade for Crocea Mors. The sheath connected with my sword and grew to blades on the side to give me extra cutting power. I got in close once more and slashed to beast again. This time it screamed in pain and started to spin it's arms around like a bullhead propeller. It knocked us all down and started to yell an unholy scream. Ren started to charge at the Grimm recklessly and I screamed at him to knock it off. He lost his aura after he got hit once more and Nora tackled him out of the way underneath an old house. It started to charge at him but I was able to stop it from crushing them. Ren then told Ruby and I to take care of its arms while he finished the rest. We executed his plan and killed the beast. For once our luck changed and a few airships started to come shortly after we killed the monster. We made it to Mistral Pyrrha. We finally made it! We shortly got an Inn room and put our gear down. Ren and Nora left to go get something to eat while I stayed in the room. I looked at my sword and shield with a heavy heart. I looked at my weapons and started to cry. I'm not gonna lie Pyrrha these letters have helped me. They have helped me a lot. I'm still hurting from your lost Pyr and that probably will never leave. A piece of myself died when you died. A piece of me that I will never get back. I wiped my tears and smiled a sad smile. I still have your coronet with me Pyr. I won't ever let it go Pyr. Ren and Nora walked in and noticed my red stained eyes. Nora sat to my right and Ren put his hand on her shoulder. I looked at my sword and shield once more. One more tear fell from my eyes and I wiped it away. I love you Pyrrha Nikos. I always will. I miss you soo much right now that your absence still hurts. But I know that you're still watching over me. Until I see you again, Your knight and only yours Jaune Arc. Til I write to you again.

* * *

 **And that is volume 4 done! I hope you enjoyed it! I will continue this fic but I would like some feedback if I should continue it with my own story, wait until volume 5 comes out, or do both! Please tell me what you think and I will make it happen! Until then, Noble signing off!**


	7. Chapter 7 (non canon)

**So I am going to continue the story with my own a** nd w **hen Volume 5 comes out, I will make a continuation of the story with the actual events. On with the fic!**

Hey Pyrrha,

It's been a while since I last wrote to you. Mistral has been an interesting place. But it also was your home Pyr. This is where you grew up. Everywhere I go I either see sports arenas that have banners with your name and face on them, along with your emblem being all over the place. Everyone here really loved you didn't they Pyr? While I was walking through the market place, i swear I saw you. I silently said your name and ran after you. When I finally caught up and asked for the you to turn around, all my hopes of you being alive and well were dashed. The girl, no woman looked back at me with surprise on her face and asked if I was alright. Her green eyes that looked exactly like yours bore into mine with concern for me. She was older than you and I quickly apologized for mistaking her for someone else. She simply smiled and said that it was fine, that it was common for people to mistake her for her daughter. My face fell in shock. I met your mother Pyrrha and she hasn't found out what happened to you. I quickly introduced myself and she told me her name was Athena Nikos. My heart started to ache at the fact that she probably thinks that your alive when your not Pyr. She said that my name sounded familiar and swore she has heard it before. I then told her that I was her daughters partner and teammate. Her face lit up and she gave me a huge hug, then said that she has been waiting to meet me for a long time ever since you told her about me. She started to inspect me and out of nowhere said that I was acceptable enough to date you and smiled brightly. I blushed but it left as quickly as it came. She then asked me where you were at and my face fell. I stared at the ground in silence and looked at her with tears in my eyes. Her face fell as well and she covered her mouth with her hands. I fell to my knees and said I was so sorry that I failed you. I told her that it was because of me that you left to do what you thought was your destiny. She then stopped me right there, Puled me into a hug and said that she would like me to come to her home with her to tell of what happened to you with her husband as well. I obeyed and followed her, still crying silent tears with her as we made it to your house Pyr. Your mother opened the door and called for your father. He came down from upstairs and noticed his wife's red stained eyes. He immediately looked at me with anger and asked what I did to make her cry. He started to charge towards me but your mother stopped him and introduced me as your teammate and partner. His face immediately softened and he apologized profusely for jumping to conclusions about what happened and introduced himself as Achilles Nikos. Your mother then told me to tell your father what happened to you. His face darkened and became serious as I told him what happened. I told both your parents about everything that had happened and how Ozpin selected you to be the fall maiden, then of how you left me behind to battle a foe that the headmaster couldn't defeat. I told them that after the battle, all that was left of you was your coronet, Akuo, and remains of Milo. I pulled out Milo and handed it to your father. He touched the melted metal slowly and started to cry silent tears as they dropped on Milo. I then pulled out your coronet and handed it to your mother. She then started crying so terribly she started to hiccup. I told them that my armor that i'm wearing right now was made out of Akuo and the sash around my waist was made from fabric from your outfit in your honor. I apologized profusely for not being able to stop you or protect you from harm. I told them that it was my fault and I should have been a better partner that wasn't so damn useless, but I was interrupted by a hard clap on my shoulder and looked up. Achilles was holding your mom with his right arm while she cried into your coronet and he looked at me with sympathetic eyes, pulled me into a one armed hug and said that I did what I could. He told me that you were always stubborn in what you believed in and would stick by it to the bitter end. Your mother then broke away from your father and told me that I should keep your coronet. I started to argue but she stopped me and said that you loved me unconditionally and that it would only be right that your first and true love keep the last remnants of you. I thanked her profusely, told them both that I would make them proud and would avenge you. Your mother nodded, told me to bring Ren and Nora next time because we were always welcomed in the Nikos household. I nodded back and shook your father hand. He told me that he could give me lessons to help train me for the battles to come and I accepted graciously. They then asked me to do something for them next week and I said anything. Your parents asked me to tell of what happened at a public conference so that everyone knew that you had passed. I told them absolutely I would do it. They smiled at me sadly and thanked me for telling them. I gave them one last hug and said goodbye. As I finally made it back to the Inn we were staying at, I took out your coronet once more, pushed my forehead into it, and cried. I promised to you that I would honor your death at the public conference and memorial. I will honor you my love. I just need you to wait a bit until I can come back to you. Until that moment happens, your knight and only yours Jaune Arc.


	8. Chapter 8 (non canon)

**First off I would like to thank everyone who has read this because this fic has broken past 1,000 views! Secondly I would like to apologize for not actually updating yesterday. I deleted the thank you I made so it said I updated when I actually didn't. Now with that out of the way on with the fic!**

* * *

Hey Pyrrha,

I did the speech your parents asked me to do. I was nervous as hell Pyrrha. I was standing on a stage next to your parents with a microphone and could see the entire population of the city. Everyone was talking amongst themselves and were wondering what this ceremony/memorial was. Your parents gave me an encouraging nod and I finally built up the courage to say what needed to be said. I'll just write out what I said during the speech. " Hello everyone. My name is Jaune Arc and I am here to tell you of what happened at the battle of Beacon." Everyone started to talk nervously but I pushed forward with my speech. "I with great sorrow am sad to say that Pyrrha Nikos, my partner, teammate, and first true love died during the battle." The reaction from the crowd was shock and disbelief. People started calling me a liar and screaming obscenities at me but suddenly stopped and were immediately silent when I pulled out your coronet. I then continued on with my speech. "She fought against someone with power that defeated our own headmaster but she felt that it was her duty and destiny to fight this person. I begged her not to go but she silenced me with our first and last kiss. She shoved me into a rocket propelled locker away from the fight. She then left to fight this person and all that was left of her was her coronet, broken sword, and her shield. All of you knew Pyrrha as a champion, a warrior, the Goddess of victory. But she was more than what you all called her. She was my friend, my partner, my...my first real love. She told me of how everyone put her on a pedestal and that she could never make any meaningful relationships with anybody because everyone assumed that she was too good for them. When I met Pyrrha I didn't even know who she was. I didn't care that she was a four time champion of the Mistral regional tournament, or that she was top of her class at Sanctum, or even if she was on the cover of a cereal box. I treated her like I would anyone else. I treated her like a person. Before I met Pyrrha I was not a strong warrior. I was weak, unskilled and lost. But Pyrrha was my light in the darkness. She turned me into the man I am today. She made me into a warrior. She was the most incredible, caring and beautiful person I have met in my entire life. I am sorry that I had to tell all of you that she is gone. I told her parents Achilles and Athena Nikos just a week ago so this is not any easier for me to tell all of you." Tears started to run down m face as I said my next lines. " I...I truly loved her and I wish I could bring her back. But I can't. I wish there was another way but there isn't. I want you all to know that I am sorry that I failed to protect but I ask forgiveness because I am going to hunt down the person who did this to her. I am going to find them and make them face justice for taking Pyrrha away from all of us. People of Mistral if you truly like Pyrrha, join me as we take a moment of silence to honor a fallen champion, hero and friend." Everyone bowed their heads in respect and stayed silent. I then stepped forward once more and said thank you. " I have one last thing to say before I am finished. I want to say that I love you Pyrrha Nikos and as your partner, teammate, and knight I will avenge what happened. That is my promise and an Arc never goes back on his word. Thank you." There was deafening silence for a few seconds until a roar of approval was sent into the air. Everyone was on their feet clapping and yelling thank you to me for telling them what happened. Your parents walked up to me and enveloped me into a group hug and thanked me once more. They said that they knew that I would honor your memory and were so proud of me for doing what I did. I said thank you and hugged them once more. I walked away with your coronet in hand and smiled a sad smile. I hope I made ya proud Pyr. Your knight and only yours, Jaune Arc.

* * *

 **Note: I will not be able to update as frequently as I was before with this story. I'm starting a full time job and I have a lot of things on my hands right now. But I promise that you all will not wait more than 3 days for an update. Three is the max days that I will go without updating. I hope you all understand and I love you all! Noble signing off!**


	9. Chapter 9 (non canon)

Hey Pyrrha,

It's been an...emotional week. Your father has been training me nonstop since I got here and I have vastly improved. He taught me a mix of your style along with improving my sword and shield combo. I can see how you were so strong Pyr, Your dad is a monster. I was able to last for a full two minutes with him before he utterly decimated me. He complimented on how fast I had learned his moves and said that hes never seen someone learn as fast as I had. I thanked him and we sat down to take a break, He then asked hesitantly if you had made friends while at beacon. I said that you made plenty of friends including myself, our team, and team RWBY. He gave me a sad smile and said that he was glad you were able to finally make new friendships that would be real and friends that didn't treat you like a god. I said that you were the reason I was able to actually fight. I talked of how you trained me and how you made me so much stronger. He smiled again and said that he was glad you met such a good guy like me. We sat in comfortable silence until he said that we trained enough for one day and he expected me to come again tomorrow for more. I told him that I would be there, said goodbye to him and your mother and went back to our hotel. Even though I've been training with your dad Pyr I still practice with that video you made for me. It helps me clear my thoughts and makes me feel at peace when I hear your voice. When I got back to the hotel I was met with Ruby sitting on my bed waiting for me to return. I asked her why she has been waiting for me and she said that we needed to talk. I sat down across from her on the other bed and she started to talk. Ruby talked of how she knew about me constantly staying up late to train with your instructional video. I asked her what the problem with that was and she started to lecture me. She talked about how it was unhealthy of me to be staying up so late and how that if I don't stop watching your video I won't ever move on. I started to get angry and told her that the video is all I have left of you and there was no way in hell I was stopping. She then started to yell at me that she understood that I was still hurting and I can move on in my own way. I then retorted that I'm moving on but it's harder for me than it is for her. She then yelled that I wasn't the one that watched you die. Her eyes widened and she knew she went too far and started to apologize when I interrupted her. I then said with venom in a low voice that it was worse for me because I was the one you left behind. I was the one you forced to run. I was the one you wouldn't even let help. I was the one shoved into a locker and sent away. I was the one you kissed and left behind. I WAS THE ONE WHO LOST THEIR FIRST LOVE! I started to pant and tears started to come out of my eyes. She then reached out to comfort me but I recoiled and didn't let her touch me. I told her to leave me alone and not talk to me for the rest of the night. She started to walk out the door and said silently that she was sorry. I didn't respond as I looked at the floor with tears streaming down my face. I asked why you left me Pyr. Why you didn't at least wait for help. Why you didn't just run with me to live another day. You made me feel like the lovable idiot stuck in the tree while his friends and love fought for their lives. I just want to know what you were thinking Pyr. But I won't know until I die. Til I talk to you again Pyr. Your knight and only yours, Jaune Arc.


	10. Chapter 10 (non canon)

**Another chapter of Letters to Pyrrha! Enjoy! Note: I am thinking about making another fanfic when I'm done with this one. I already have an Idea, concept , and title. I named it " A Knights Redemption, A Warriors Sorrow. Tell me what your thoughts are in the reviews. On with the fic!**

Hey Pyrrha,

It's been a week since my fight with Ruby. I feel like I yelled at her too much, but she should have known that talking about you was a touchy subject. These letters have helped me relax a lot but it's still hard talking about your death and when she said that I wasn't the one to see you die, I felt like I WAS the one to see you die. When you kissed me, said you were sorry one last time and pushed me into that locker I knew it was goodbye. She needs to understand that I'm trying to move on by watching your video. It helps me sleep, helps me relax, gives me hope every time I hear your voice, it...it gives me comfort. Your dad has noticed that I've been distracted during the week but I kept playing it off as nothing. He finally made me tell him what was bothering me at the end of the week and I relented. I told him what happened with Ruby and our fight. He listened quietly and when I was done he told me that we both were in the wrong. He said that I was wrong for yelling at her like I did and that I needed to realize that you were her friend as well and she witnessed a friend of her die in front of her, but she was in the wrong by telling me how I should cope with your death and needed to realize that you were my partner so it would hurt me a lot more than it would hurt her. He told me what was important now was that I move on from what happened with whatever helps me cope. He told me if the video of you makes me feel better and helps with the pain then I should I keep watching it. He said that we need to apologize to each other and move forward. I nodded and knew he was right. After we were done training I thanked your dad for his advice and said goodbye. I walked back to our inn and went to Ruby's room. I knocked on the door and she told me to come in. I walked in as she was polishing Crescent Rose halfheartedly. She looked up at me with her silver eyes, filled with sorrow and regret. She started to try and speak but I stopped her. I told her that I was sorry for yelling at her last week. I talked about how your video you made keeps me going and that it helps me cope with what happened. I then said that she needed to respect how I cope with your death and that I was sorry once again. I finished that you were her friend too and that she lost you as well. She wiped away some tears pooling in her eyes and said that she was sorry as well. She said that I was right in the fact that I could choose to cope however I wanted to and if it helped then that was great. But she told me that I had to stop staying up so late. She told me that I would wear myself out and didn't want me falling over in the middle of a battle. I agreed that I would stop with staying up late as long as she didn't make me try to stop watching your video she nodded and smiled at me. I held my arms open and hugged her. She hugged me back and told me that I should get to bed. I nodded and left her room. I sat on my bed and pulled out your coronet. I gave it a sad smile and looked at my reflection from the metal. I imagined that your with me right now with your arms wrapped around my shoulders and apologizing to me. You never have to apologize to me Pyrrha, Because you did what you thought was right and i can't change what happened. I pulled out my scroll and watched your video once more. I fell asleep and dreamed that we were sitting at Beacon again. Sleeping together in the courtyard while I stroked my hand through your hair. It was beautiful. I actually thought that I felt your presence next to me as I slept. Until that happens, Your knight and only your knight, Jaune Arc.


	11. Chapter 11 (non canon)

Hey Pyrrha,

This week the shit hit the fan. It started out fine. We met Headmaster Lionheart and hes an...interesting individual. He seemed fidgety and talked really weird. We told him of Tyrian and he seemed to lock up in fear. We asked him what was wrong and he said that he was fine just lost in thought. We talked some more about what happened on our journey to Mistral and we left his office after he was called to do something else. We went back to the entrance of Haven when the sky suddenly went black. Pyrrha there were so many nevermore in the sky the sun was blocked out. My mind flashed back to when Beacon fell and you leaving me behind. I shook my head, steeled my nerves, and pulled out my sword. I wasn't going to let what happened at Beacon happen where you grew up Pyr. I nodded to Ren, Ruby, and Nora then went to work repelling the Grimm. We fought hard and cut any Grimm in our path. I heard a scream and saw a little girl be cornered by an ursa. I screamed a battle cry and charged at the ursa. It turned to face me and roared, I ducked under its first swing and stabbed Crocea Mors right under its shoulder to the hilt. It roared and tried to swat at me again when I pulled Crocea out once more then spun around it and cut through its spine. It fell down and disintegrated away. I told the girl to find shelter and stay hidden, then went back to join Ruby and the others. I turned around to see someone walk towards us as we readied our weapons. It was a young woman who had ashen hair covering the left side of her face which was heavily scarred. I then realized that it was the same woman that killed was Cinder. I gripped my sword so tight that it started shaking. Ruby told me I needed to calm down but I didn't listen to her. I roared loudly and sprinted forward to meet her. I swung my sword in an overhead arc and was blocked with two blades with a smug grin on her face. I asked her if she remembered me and she gave me a quizzical look. I told her that I was the partner of the girl she killed. She smirked and told me in a gravelly voice that I would have to be more specific cause she has killed a lot of people. I screamed your name at the top of my lungs and pushed her away. She then smirked and said she remembers that very fondly. She told me that she enjoyed piercing your heart with an arrow. My eyes burned with hatred when something snapped inside me. My rage flowed out and my aura was flaring around me like white fire. Her eyes widened and she stepped back at the pure volume of my aura. Ruby was about to step in but I told her to stop. This was my fight, she tried to protest when I looked at her with confident eyes and said that I got this. She nodded and stepped back as I stared down Cinder. She then started to yell at how in the hell I had this much power. She then screamed that I was the weakest of everyone at beacon and could barely kill a Grimm much less fight against someone with the power of a maiden. I got into your stance that you used and simply said that I was an Arc, and I had a promise to keep.

* * *

 **So early update yay! I felt like writing cause I had time. This chapter is a little on the short side but eh early chapter is always good. The next chapter will be the fight of Jaune vs Cinder. The next chapter will be a continuation of this one and will be like a live chapter which is in current time. Anyways until next time Noble out!**


	12. Chapter 12 (non canon)

My blade crashed against hers in a shower of sparks.

I pushed her away with a kick to her stomach to get some room. Cinders eyes were flaring with hate and lighting up with the maidens power. I charged at her head on with my shield in front to block any blows she made. She started to attack with a flurry of blows to keep me pressured.

I blocked one of her swords to the side and counterattacked with a low jab. MY blade hit home and struck her right in the stomach. She jumped back and examined the damage I had dealt and screamed in anger, she started launching torrents of flames and sharp ice at me.

I endured the attack but some shards got past my defense and stabbed into me. I regained my stance and leaped forward with an aura infused jump and did an overhead strike. She blocked it, but was struggling to hold my blade off.

She grunted " How in the hell did you become strong enough to fight the power of a maiden". I responded with a shield bash right to her face and Crocea Mors slicing through her side. I kept attacking her to not give her any room to use the maidens power.

She blew a gust of air at me as soon as I got close enough to strike again and threw me back. She started to lift the rocks around her like 's semblance and rocketed them towards me. I dodged to the right as a huge chunk came at me from the left and flipped over another that came from right in front.

One came right from behind and knocked me off my feet. Crocea Mors flew away from my hands. Cinder capitalized on this and flew towards me, grabbed me by the neck and started to strike my face. After several blows I shook off my shock and grabbed her fist before it hit me again. I wrenched it to the side and crushed her fist in my hand.

She screamed in pain and threw me back towards the ground. I fell hard right onto my back and my breath got knocked out of me. I tried to get up but cinder smashed down onto me from above. Blood was forced out of my mouth as I coughed and she then formed a knife then stabbed down at me.

I heard Ruby scream NO and I stopped the blade mid flight. I was able to catch it between my fingers.

I kicked her off of me and checked my aura levels. I was only at 15% and was able to look at cinders as well. She was down to 10%.

I was winning but I couldn't let up. Crocea Mors was to my left and I rolled towards it and scooped it up. Cinder was back on me in an instant. I parried her blade to the side and got into her guard. I then started to yell as I tore into her with my sword "This is for the people you killed at Beacon!" As I slashed her across the chest. "This if for the fall maiden who you killed in cold blood!" I slashed again as my sword dug into her shoulder and drew blood. " This is for destroying my school". As I slashed into her side and screamed once more " And this is for killing the woman I loved PYRRHA NIKOS!" I grabbed her bleeding shoulder and impaled her through the stomach with Crocea Mors. I threw her off of my sword and she fell to the ground with ragged breathing. I was Breathing like I had ran a marathon and started walking towards cinder. Ruby then yelled at me that it was over! Shes fatally wounded and is going to die anyway. I looked at Ruby and said " I'm finishing her off now".

I turned around to finish her off when an arrow impaled me through the chest.

I heard Ruby and Nora scream "NO!" and Ren, Nora, and Ruby ran towards me. I collapsed to my knees and my breathing was starting to feel heavy. Cinder was chuckling weakly as the bow dissipated from her hands " You may have killed me boy. But I'm not...going...alone." She went limp and died. Ruby and Nora were screaming at me to hold on. I smiled sadly at them " It's...it's okay guys. I...I was able to avenge Pyrrha." Ruby shook her head as tears were streaming down her face and told me to save my strength. Nora told me please stay with her and she broke the point of the arrow protruding from my back. Ren told me to stay awake as my eyes were getting heavy and he pulled the shaft from my chest. I didn't even feel the pain. "So this is what dying feels like?"I thought. " Please Jauney! We already lost Pyrrha we can't lose you too!". Nora screamed while crying terribly.I looked at her and said " Nora, you amazing little bundle of energy keep on shining okay? Please don't let you smile fade. I looked up at Ren and held up my hand and he took it. I told him " Ren, My brother it arms, my friend that I consider my brother. Please don't have any regrets. Tell Nora how you feel. I...I don't want you to lose your chance at love. Mine is gone. Remember me okay?" Ren yelled in one of the few moments in his life " NO! I will not lose another member of our team! I'm not losing another family!". I smiled sadly at him " I''m sorry guys. I... I'm fading. Promise me that you'll tell Pyrrha's parents alright?" Ruby held me tight and cried into my hoodie. " Alright vomit boy. I'll... I'll make sure to...to tell them." I looked at her and said " Thanks a lot crater face. Thank you for being my first friend at beacon Rubes. I... I love you guys so much.". Tears pooled in my eyes as I looked at them one last time. " I'll...I"ll see you guys on...the other side." My hand went limp and fell out of Ren's hand.

He stood up and screamed a painful cry with tears streaming down his face. Nora hugged Ren from behind and held him tight. Ruby hugged them both and told them how sorry she was. They gathered Jaune's body as they looked at the sun coming out. The invasion was stopped. While Jaune was fighting Cinder the invasion was stopped and the Mistral was safe, but at a heavy cost. They didn't notice, but a pulse of aura resonated in Jaune. It wasn't his but it was something familiar. A single heartbeat sounded.

* * *

 **And cliffhanger! Muwhaahaa! I'm so evil! Will Jaune survive? Who's aura resonated inside Jaune? Find out soon! Noble signing off! I might update early if i'm feeling generous! :) Oh I almost forgot! This fic just passed 2,000 views! You guys and gals kick ass!**


	13. Chapter 13 (non canon)

I woke up on my back in what looked like a void. I looked around and saw nothing. "Where in the hell am I?"

"Your on the brink of life in death Jaune." I turned around and immediately felt tears start forming. Pyrrha was standing there with a small smile and tears running down her cheeks "Pyrrha!" I ran to her, picked her up and kissed her full on the mouth. We stayed like that for a few seconds and broke away. I put my hands on her face and could barely speak. "Pyrrha I can't tell you how happy I am to see you right now. I...I've been waiting so long to see you and say how much I love you!" Pyrrha smiled at me with bright tear filled eyes "I'm as happy as you are Jaune. I've been waiting to see you again. Your letters certainly made it easier but painful to wait as well." I looked at her with wide eyes in shock. "You read those?" Pyrrha nodded her head "Yes I did Jaune. I was so happy and heartbroken at the same time. I'm so sorry I left you alone. I was being selfish and only thought what was best for you when I sent you away from the battle." I shook my head and told her "Pyr I understand why you did what you did. I just wish you hadn't. But that doesn't matter now! We're together again and I'll be damned if I'm being separated from you again.

Pyrrha was crying even harder now as she pushed her face into my chest. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Jaune!" I looked at her with a frown "what are you saying sorry for Pyr? Everything's okay now. I forgive you for what you did Pyrrha." She looked up at me with tear filled eyes "I...I wanted to see you again Jaune. But not so soon! I wanted you to live a full life! Not die when your eighteen!" I looked right into her eyes and said "I chose my path like you did Pyr. I chose to fight Cinder by myself and I did. I killed her but she killed me as well. I'm okay with dying. As long as I have you by my side I don't care what happens!" Pyrrha shakes her head "Jaune when I first spoke to you when you came here I didn't say you were dead. I said you were on the brink of life and death." I looked at her with shock in my eyes. "So I'm still alive"? Pyrrha took my hands and looked at me with an air on intensity. "Jaune, remember when I unlocked your aura at initiation?" I nodded "Well, when I unlocked your aura an amount of mine went into yours as well. You have had a small amount of my aura inside you all this time. The reason I knew about your letters was because after I died, my soul and essence came to my last bit of aura. I have seen everything that has happened to you. It broke my heart seeing you so sad and emotional. I immediately regretted what I had done. I tried reaching out to you but you couldn't see me. The aura inside of you that is mine is keeping you from dying. But it is my choice to make you live again"

I looked at her with shock "So that small amount of aura is whats keeping me alive?" she nodded "And you decide if I live or die?" She nodded again and started to tear up. I looked at her with fear "Pyrrha no. Please don't send me back! I lost you once I am not losing you again dammit!" She looked at me with pain and tears streaming down her face. She put her hands on my cheeks and said. "Jaune. I saw how sad everyone was when they saw you die. I can't be selfish and you can't be either! I love you Jaune. I want to spend eternity with you but now is not the right time. You have no idea how hard this decision was for me! I want to be with you but I can't take you away from everyone else when I have the chance to save you!" Tears were running down my face "Pyrrha. You can't do this! I'm okay with dying I accepted it! Don't make another decision like you did when you left me behind" - (Slap). I looked back and saw that Pyrrha had slapped me with her voice trembling. "You think I want to send you away like I did before?! I want to be with you so badly, but I can not be selfish and keep you for myself! Think about Ren and Nora! Think about team RWBy! Think about you own family! Can you imagine the pain your parents have to go through? Do you think they want their son to be buried before they die? I already had see my parents heartbreak and I am not seeing another couple suffer!"I looked at her with sad eyes and realization. She was right. If I left everyone behind they would be heartbroken. I couldn't do that to everyone. I have to put aside my desires so that everyone is happy. I grab Pyrrha's waist and pull her into another kiss. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I could feel her tears falling down on me. I broke away and said "Your right Pyrrha. I can't let them lose another friend. I don't want to leave you, but I can't leave them yet. Will you wait for me Pyrrha?"

She wiped away her tears "Absolutely. I will wait for you my love." I wrapped her in another hug and cried into her shoulder "I don't want to say goodbye again Pyr. I hate saying goodbye!" She looked at me and responded "Do you know what my mother said when I left for Beacon?"I shook my head and she continued. "She told me to never say goodbye. she said that if I don't say goodbye your not really gone. Your just not here right now. I'm not saying goodbye jaune, because I know that I will see you again." I nodded and wiped my tears. "I love you Pyrrha Nikos. I will return to you when the time is right okay?" She nodded with tears forming again. "Jaune can you do me a favor?" I nodded and said I'd do anything. "Please keep writing to me about your adventures. I love them. Please keep writing your letters for me. Because you know I always get them." She gave me a sad smile and I leaned in for one more kiss. I felt my presence fading and knew that it was my time to leave. I spoke one more time "I'll be back for you my love. Wait for me okay?" Pyrrha nodded and told me she loved me one more time and let go of my hands. I felt myself rising away from her. I looked at her one last time and went towards the light.

(Outside Jaunes mindscapre)

Ruby's POV

We gathered Jaune's body and weapons together and put him on a makeshift cot. We made it back to the entrance of shade and sat there to rest. Ren and Nora were still crying. I couldn't cry anymore. No matter how much I cried it wouldn't bring Jaune back. I saw a motorcycle in the distance. It was getting closer and I noticed the familiar paint-job. It was Yang's bike bumblebee. I stood up and Yang parked in front of me. She took off her helmet and gave me a malicious smirk "Rubes you are in so much trouble." I ran to her and glomped her in a tight hug and started to cry again." Yang gave me a quizzical look and asked "Ruby are you alright? Why are your eyes so red?" I hiccuped and said " We...we lost Jaune Yang." She looked at me in shock. "No. No way we did not lose him too! Ruby don't joke around dammit!" I looked at her with sympathetic eyes and pulled her towards Jaunes corpse. Yang started to cry as well as she couldn't believe that he was gone. "I...I always thought that Jaune was a good friend. I liked him a lot. He was easy to talk to despite his dorkiness. He didn't try to perv on me and always was a good person to have around. It's...it's hard to believe that hes gone." I hugged Yang tight and we cried togerther. When a voice that shouldn't be speaking suddenly spoke "Ah man that was a rollercoster ride of emotions. I'm back though. Pyrrha wasn't lying about that." I looked behind me in shock and saw Jaune sitting upright, alive and well. He turned towards all of us with a smile and said "Hey guys. You will not believe how I'm alive."

* * *

 **And break! Haha! So that was a long chapter! Hope you guys and gals enjoyed! Another two day wait for all you beautiful people. I had time once more and wanted to update. Read and Review! Follow if you want to stay up to date and favorite if you like the story! will update again soon! Love all you people! Peace! Noble out!**


	14. Chapter 14 (non canon)

Everyone was on me in an instant crying tears of joy. They were hugging me in disbelief and thought I would disappear if they let go

"I'm here guys. Don't worry." Nora and Ren wouldn't let me go and couldn't stop crying. I noticed Yang was there as well and was holding Ruby tight as they both started to cry.

"Hey there Yang. Good to see that your back on your feet." Yang wiped away a few tears and brought Ruby over to hug me"Dammit vomit boy I thought you were gone! You made my little sister cry you ass." She lectured me as she cried into my shoulder and I hugged her and Ruby.

Ruby then broke away and addressed the Goliath in the room, "Jaune how are you alive? We saw you die from Cinder's arrow!"

I smiled at them all and started to speak, "You guys don't know this but when me and Pyrrha became partners, she unlocked my aura for me. When that happened, a small amount of her aura came into me and grew. It is what saved me. But the craziest thing is that Pyrrha has been following us ever since she died."

Everyone looked at me in shock, "You mean that when she died, her soul went to where her last bit of aura remained. Which was inside of you and was what save you." Ren said accurately. I nodded and continued, "When I died, I was pulled into a blank void on the brink of death. Pyrrha came to me and we briefly reunited. We caught up with everything that has happened on our adventures to Mistral. She read all my letters, she saw me give the news of her death to the city, and she saw me tell her parents what happened. I told her that I was ready to die and be with her but she knew I was being selfish. She was the one keeping me alive and decided to save me. I...I was being selfish and wanting to die so I could be with her but she showed me that I had to live. I had to live for all of you guys."

They all once again got into a group hug and held Jaune tight. "I gotta remember to write you a letter soon Pyrrha. I promised you that I would and you know me. An Arc never goes back on his word."

* * *

 **I know this a short chapter but I just got done updating my new fanfic, A Knights Redemption, A Warriors Sorrow. I lost the document for the new chapter for it and I had to completely rewrite the chapter again. I honestly don't know how I'll continue this but we'll have to see what I can pull out. If I end up ending the non canon story for this fic, my new fanfic will replace it in the update schedule. I will update this story with the canon version when volume 5 comes out so don't worry! Letters to Pyrrha will continue but will be on hold until the new volume hits. Til next time, Noble out!**


	15. I'm sorry

I'm sorry guys. I have hit a wall. I got no ideas left for the story. Letters to Pyrrha is NOT dead. I will update it when the new season comes out. I have no more ideas for the non canon continuation. It will be replaced in the update schedule with my new story. A Knights Redemption, A Warriors Sorrow. If anyone has any ideas for a continuation I'm all for it but I'm sorry. Sorry again, for letting anyone down. Noble out.


End file.
